yourguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends or foes..??
Read this page and rate just how bad your friends are. Whether you have only just started high school, or your are on your remaining years of high-school. These pages on My Blog should give you all the answers. Here you can find out... whether this friend is worth waiting for, or better letting them go. As said on the homepage... everyones identity will be kept absolutely annonimous, and so we shall make up fake names for the following people. Do they treat you as if you dont exisist? Maybe they treat you like your 'top dog'? Whatever the matter. Read here and this quiz SHOULD give you all your answers. ;#^%@&*#(} 1. a) They put a big smile on your face when you see/talk to them. b) There's nothing better than hearing their dead. c) You couldn't care whether they stayed or went. 2. a) Every morning they would give you a hug. b) Every morning your totally ignored. c) They seem to move on to the other friend instead of saying a word to you. 3. a) They ask for your permission for EVERYTHING. b) Every little detail seems to pass by you. c) Nothing is ever said about infront of you. 4. a) Every sleep over that is held, your invited to. b) Sleepover? Your friends never have them, as far as your told. c) Sleep-overs are always held between the 'best friends' of the group, never you. 5. a) After the school day you feel like your on-top of the world. -(Flying high)- b) After the school day, you feel almost depressed. c) After the school day, you wished something would take you out of your misery quickly. Mostly A's. You are the 'top dog' and in this case, it's a very good thing. Your friends look up to you for guidence, they would classify YOU as their best friend. And it looks as if nothing could tear you guys apart. Perhaps after a while this would get.. annoying? Maybe it's time to step down and give others time at being glorious. But maybe not, maybe the spot light was what you were born for? Either way this is the way to go. And feeling like this will get your grades up, and keep your family life happy and -carefree- # Mostly B's. Things aren't going as things were planned. And I'm guessing this leaves you feeling depressed and lonely. There really is one way to fix this small thing, before it becomes a big problem. Bring it up between your 'friends'. If they're worth it they will tell you what they are feeling and maybe you'll even score yourself a sleep-over? Just talk to them and see what's going on... maybe it's something about their family life and maybe all they needed was your helping hand. Mostly C's. Things are definietly bad. Even worse than bad. You're leaving the school grounds feeling depressed, and as if no-one in this big world cares for you. We've all been through this, whether people share that or not we have been. It's just a matter of time before you become harmful. So the best thing to do at this point, would be to bring it up between a councillor, and if that doesn't make a difference to your sanity, leave the friends. They are worth absolutely nothing. Find a new group and go from there. Hope this helped, even the slightest. Lots of love -Unknown22 <3 til the next blog. -xoxo-#